


The Office S6E4: Pam's Sister

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Sex, Sister - Freeform, Sisters, Threesome, shower, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam learns how her sister really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office S6E4: Pam's Sister

This is set in the TV show The Office. This story focuses on the characters Pam and Penny Beesly. Penny’s backstory is created for this story. For this story Pam isn’t pregnant. Penny is played by Anna Camp.

This story contains incest, cheating, and a bride on the day before her wedding. If these offend you I would suggest reading something else.

The set up for these stories may be ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, I apologize.

Thank you BDD for editing and support. 

*

Earlier in the day, a minor mix-up had caused Penny Beesly, Pam’s sister, some unneeded grief and got her yelled at. Unbeknownst to Pam who had brushed the incident off almost as soon as it was over, her sister hadn’t taken it as lightly. This was the final straw for her, as she felt Pam’s carefree and quiet nature would often lead to other’s taking the brunt of her mistakes. Penny had been resenting her older sister, secretly of course, since they were kids. It had only grown over time, and now dealing with her sister getting married, and being her maid of honor, was all too much for Penny. 

Beside her anger at her sister, Penny had been suppressing some feelings far more primal. A carnal lust, so taboo in nature that Penny refused to acknowledge it even existed. Both feelings were working together tonight in ways Penny didn’t foresee or plan on, but she was no longer capable of holding them back. She simply let the feelings consume and control her, and she had to admit it felt good.

A plan was already forming in the back of her mind and her feet seemed to be moving on their own accord, putting the plan into action. She went into the hotel bar and scanned it, searching for a fairly particular type of guy. After scanning the room and chatting to a few of the guys there, looking for specific ‘qualities’ she found her guy and phone numbers were exchanged. He wouldn’t be needed right away, but Penny was already relishing the thought of what he would be doing later.

She went up to Pam’s room, planning in her head along the way. She arrived and knocked on the door, not too hard, not wanting to tip Pam off that anything was not right, not just yet. Pam opened the door, a smile on her face at seeing her sister. Penny entered and subtly scanned the room, noting that no one else was there and Pam’s wedding dress was hanging in the room. Both of these were integral to her plan. Penny leaned back against the door surreptitiously locking it behind her, not wanting any interruptions. 

Penny scanned Pam up and down, taking it all in once more before she carried out her ideas. For the rehearsal Pam had dressed in a conservative purple dress to hide her rather voluptuous body. That said it was quite tight fitting, and her impressive breasts and ass were clearly straining to pop out of it. It was low-cut enough to be sexy, but not enough to be too scandalous to her family. 

Her shoulder length brown hair was parted just enough to let everyone see her pretty face. Her body was on display and even the day before her wedding she still tingled with excitement at the thought of men and women lusting after her. Pam was happy to see her sister; even as last second wedding thoughts were racing through her brain.

Penny on the other hand, as just the maid of honor got to dress a bit more provocatively. She had on an extremely tight black dress with a plunging neckline that showed off her pert breasts and supple ass. Her athletic, petite body was often overshadowed by her sister’s jutting assets, something Pam never seemed to care about. Her flowing blonde hair was often complimented along with her extremely pretty face and sparkling eyes. Still she felt neglected, mistreated, and ignored by her older sister, and others, when she was with Pam. This was the first time Penny was meeting Pam’s coworkers and her friends. Penny had rarely seen her sister since Pam moved out of the house, alone or even with just her fiancé. Penny felt shunned by Pam who had never seemed to notice, even slightly. 

Now was her chance to avenge all of that. She moved forward with confidence, something she had lacked around Pam for years. Now with her mind made up and her plan in place she no longer felt overshadowed and finally felt in control.  
“You really made me look stupid out there, like always. And I bet you brushed it off as soon as it happened, like you always do. So fucking typical of you Pam.” Penny burst out, knowing she had to go at Pam hard and quick if she wanted everything to go as planned. Her sister buckled under pressure and confrontation, but Penny had been too forgiving until this point.

“…what?” Pam stuttered, not understanding at all where this was coming from. The look in her sister’s eyes scared her though, so she didn’t want to say much. She backed up slightly, her legs bumping against the bed startling her, but she couldn’t take her eyes off her sister who seemed incensed about something.

“Don’t pull the innocent girl act with me. I’m not buying it anymore, or putting up with your shit!” Penny said raising her voice, knowing this also generally led to her sister cowering even more.  
“My whole life I lived in your shadow, dealing with whatever mess you left behind and you never seem to care about anything but yourself,” Penny continued this time she moved up to Pam and shoved her slightly, another thing Pam could not deal with. Pam slowly rocked back towards the bed before barely steadying herself simply staring at her little sister yelling at her the day before her wedding.

Pam’s eyes were welling up. She didn’t know what she did, or that her sister had been harboring feelings like this for so long. Plus this was already an emotional time for her, marrying the man she loved tomorrow and now her sister was yelling at her and she just felt so weak and confused.

“If I…” Pam started to say, wanting to apologize or say whatever she could to calm her sister down. Penny had other ideas, her hand shot forward and clamped over Pam’s mouth stopping her mid-sentence. Her muffled words continued briefly under Penny’s hand, until it trailed off as she looked at her sister, eyes wide open in confusion and a bit of fear.

“No, now it’s my time to talk and yours to listen! It’s my time finally, and for once you are really going to listen,” Penny hissed at Pam, her temper flaring at Pam’s continued refusal to let her say her piece.  
“You’ve always been the perfect child when we were growing up, and then you moved out and on with your life and everything you did was ‘oh so wonderful’. No matter how little you actually achieved you were always the favorite. To mom, to dad, to everyone we knew. You could do no wrong,” Penny rambled on, needing to ramp up her anger quickly here.

“You’re just a secretary and you’re marrying just a paper salesman and yet everyone treats you like some mystical princess,” Penny continued. “Well I’m sick of it, sick of you, and sick of how little you seem to care about how good you have it or those around you.” Penny spat the words at Pam wanting to needle her and break down any resistance as quickly as she could.

Pam shrank from her sister, closing her eyes and trying to drown out the words that cut her deep. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She didn’t ignore her sister, she thought, and she always felt she was such a nice person. For Penny though, her anger and lust were distorting her views, and had magnified every small incident with Pam over and over until now.

“Don’t close your eyes, look at me!” Penny hissed, closing her hand tighter and squeezing her lips until Pam’s eyes shot open.

“You and everyone else seems to think you’re so hot,” Penny grumbled to Pam. Her other hand shot forward and felt Pam’s abs and slowly moved up. “You think having big tits makes you so special?” Penny questioned Pam, her hand moving to Pam’s breasts which she quickly groped before moving around to Pam’s back. Pam gasped when she felt her sister grab her breast her mind going blank as she had no idea what to do.

“Or maybe it’s this fat ass that makes everyone salivate over you,” Penny continued her hand trailing down and this time she grabbed a big handful of Pam’s bountiful booty. Pam squirmed under her grasp but her awkward position and natural aversion to confrontation kept her from doing much. 

“Or maybe it’s this pretty face usually hidden away behind your hair or your eyes, demurely looking down not able to look into people eyes,” Penny continued, her voice lowering as she spoke. Her face inched closer to Pam as she talked until she was inches away and they were looking at each other directly in the eyes. Penny quickly pulled her hand off Pam’s mouth and moved it around to the back of her head. Then using both hands she thrust Pam abruptly towards herself and placed her lips onto her sisters locking them into a kiss.

As Pam felt Penny’s lips touch hers so many thoughts were swirling around her head. Jim, the wedding, the argument leading to this, but first and foremost was that her little sister was kissing her. Aggressively and angrily, but still a kiss, another in a line of things she didn’t expect from this night. 

Her little sister was kissing her, parting her lips and playing in her mouth with her tongue, and she wasn’t doing anything to stop it. Partly because it felt oh so good, and party because Penny’s words earlier had stuck and she felt she had been hurting her for years. Maybe this was all her fault.

As it went on she even started to feel herself fall into it. She responded back, briefly intertwining their tongues, before catching herself, but that was enough to urge Penny on even more thinking Pam might feel the same way.

Finally, Pam came to her senses, squirming slightly and pushing Penny off her. She looked at her sister bewildered, distinctly aware of the hand still groping her ass. Pam reached back and slowly pulled it off, Penny struggling to keep it planted where she wanted.

“What are you doing?” Pam screeched trying to keep it as quiet as possible, but failing for the most part.

“I’m taking what I’m owed,” Penny simply said, causing her sister even more confusion, Penny’s lust not apparent yet. Penny now reached both hands around Pam backside and grabbed her ass, this time closing the gap herself. This caused Pam to react by trying to move back. Her legs hit the bed and she slowly fell back until she was lying on the bed. 

Penny followed and before Pam could get in another word she hungrily went back in, kissing her sister. She let one of her hands trail up and starting toying with Pam’s heaving breasts caressing her hardening nipples. Pam hated that her body was responding to the mistreatment. She and Jim had agreed to stop sex for several weeks before the wedding to build up the tension for that special night. Now it was coming to haunt her as the rough handling on her body and the domineering ways of her sister were hitting all the right notes for Pam.

Her sister’s hands were roaming her body while her tongue and lips did what they could with the mostly unmoving Pam. As soon as she started to let her lips move to respond to Penny her mind once again screamed at her that this was her sister. She managed to push Penny off again, this time with a little bit of regret and looked over at her breathless sister. A wide grin was over Penny’s face as she looked at Pam. Pam was starting to understand what Penny intended and wanted, but couldn’t get herself to believe.

“You can’t… we can’t… were sisters!” Pam exclaimed incapable of putting what she was feeling and thinking into words. Penny only grinned wider, as she had felt Pam start to respond, and she had definitely felt Pam kiss her back both times.

“Oh don’t act like you didn’t like it. Looks like my sister is a slut.” Penny teased, her hand leisurely toying with Pam’s ass. Pam started to reject what she said but Penny shut her up again by moving back to her previous position, directly over her sister. Penny’s other hand reached back and gently touched Pam’s leg. Pam’s body was trembling as Penny inched it higher and higher up her leg, as she knew what she would find.

“Don’t…” Pam weakly muttered, knowing that Penny wasn’t listening to her anymore and part of her wanting Penny to carry on. Penny dutifully continued until she reached her goal. Pam’s panties a rather risqué pair she thought she could get away with due to the length of her dress. Penny’s suspicions were immediately confirmed.

“Looks like my big sister is a big slut,” Penny teased her hand in direct contact with Pam’s drenched panties, unable to contain her reactions to Penny touching, kissing and words. 

“Jim and I weren’t having sex weeks before the wedding, that’s it,” Pam weakly explained, unable to sound convincing at all and only causing Penny to grin even more at her sister’s continued resistance to something she so clearly wanted.

“I’m sure that’s all it is,” Penny started to say. She let her fingers drag Pam’s panties to the side, eliciting a large gulp from Pam. “and not that you’re a little whore who can’t help but cream her panties anytime anyone talks down to her or touches her,” Penny finished, as she did slipping two fingers into her sister’s pussy.

“No...” Pam moaned her expression betraying her words. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, and gently moaned as she felt her sister’s fingers sink inside of her.

“Yes…” Penny moaned back, slipping her fingers deeper and letting her other hand trail back to Pam’s breasts. Her head moved down and once again her lips found her sisters. This time though Pam didn’t retreat unable to contain her base desires against Penny’s relentless assault. Pam’s resistance started to slowly fade away as the only things she could focus on was the hands pleasuring her body and the mouth gently locked to hers.

She let her sister take control, her body responding all over to Penny’s touch. Her lips moved along with her sister, their tongues intertwined, and her hips started to pump gently to meet Penny’s teasing fingers. She moaned as she felt Penny dragging her fingers out of her pussy, over her clitoris. Penny’s dripping hand slowly moved up Pam’s body until it reached her face. Penny broke the kiss, noting that Pam’s head followed as she broke it; Pam not wanting the kiss to end. 

Penny gently shoved her fingers into Pam’s mouth letting her taste her own juices. Pam wanted to stop herself but she couldn’t help it, she was just too damn horny and Penny was ticking all the right boxes for her. Pam slopped up what she could, relishing the sweet taste of her own fluids. 

“Is somebody still denying they’re nothing but a great big slut?” Penny asked, her face displaying mock questioning while her hands jiggled Pam’s breasts. Pam mutely shook her head, knowing this would mean Penny was in complete control but incapable anymore of resisting. Penny grinned widely, knowing she had her now.

“Okay then slut, let’s get that dress off,” Penny exclaimed reaching down and kissing her sister on the cheek before popping up and motioning for Pam to begin. Pam was surprised by the suddenness of the request. Not knowing what she expected but expecting Penny to be slower in her demands. Still she knew she was going to comply so she got up slowly and turned her back toward Penny.

No no no,” Penny chided as she saw Pam reaching for her dress. “Face me while you do it, and you know what? Make it sexy.” Penny finished moving back and folding herself into one of the lounge chairs in the room to leer at Pam. Pam turned back, facing Penny, feeling much more self-conscious now although she knew what she was going to do, she felt very stupid for feeling that way.

Steeling herself to start before she chickened out Pam grabbed the bottom of her dressed and pulled up, quickly revealing her supple body’s treasures. As she flung it off and into the corner she heard a small tsk from Penny, revealing her displeasure it her stripping so fast. Still Pam involuntarily covered her breasts and pussy areas with her hands and arms before realizing how dumb that was. She let her arms fall to her side, her head falling as well, wanting to hide what she could from what was an incredibly awkward and humiliating experience; she couldn’t explain if she wanted to why she was letting this happen.

“Get on with it,” Penny said also signaling with her hands for Pam to speed up as well. She knew she had Pam and she didn’t want to waste a second she didn’t have to. 

Pam obliged reaching her arms behind her back and attempting to unclasp her bra. While doing this she swayed her hips and jutted out her chest. Wanting to make it a striptease but fumbling it as she had never done it before. So she was awkwardly dancing and adding onto that she was having trouble unhooking her bra, something that never had been a problem until now. The extra stress, and the extremely odd situation was making her more uncomfortable than normal. 

“Oh come on, don’t act like you can’t get it undone. Before Jim and before even Roy I heard you got around quite a bit. You should be an old pro at this,” Penny chided. Pam blushed at the comment, but mostly thought her sister was wrong. She had been with very few men outside of Jim and Roy she felt. Either way she finally got her bra undone and flung it beside her dress. She quickly reached down and peeled off her skimpy panties and threw them over as well, wanting this part to be over as soon as she could.

“Bravo, you managed to undress,” Penny condescendingly said, accompanied by a short slow clap. “Now let’s see you twirl; I want see all that you have to offer.” Penny finished, twirling her fingers as well to make Pam speed up. Pam awkwardly spun around a few times, not sure where to put her arms she just let them stay by her side.

“Not very good at this sort of thing? Guess the scores of men you were with weren’t looking for more than a quick roll in the hay,” Penny commentated, again bothering Pam.

“I haven’t been with scores of men,” Pam said somewhat exasperatedly. Penny gave a derisive snort.

“With those tits and an ass like that, and how quickly you had to leave home?” Penny asked, clearly rhetorically as Pam didn’t bother to reply. She just gave Penny a dirty look then awaited further instruction.

“Now I think it’s time for a little fun,” Penny said, a devious grin spreading across her face. “I want you to wear something for me before we continue, okay?” Penny asked, doing her best to make her voice as sweet as innocent as possible.

“Okay…” Pam said, mostly confused by the request. Why make her undress just put more on?

“Great!” Penny said clapping her hands together somewhat mockingly. “I want you to wear that” Penny said, pointing to Pam’s wedding dress. The wedding dress she would wear tomorrow, to marry the man she loved. Pam looked at the dress and then Penny in shock.

“You can’t be serious?” Pam asked, although the whole situation felt surreal this felt like too much. She should stop this now; hell she should have stopped this a long time ago. Yet here she was and she knew she was going to give in to this as well.

“Why not?” Penny said, pouting and batting her eyes at Pam, but a twinkle in her eyes saying she knew Pam would relent.

“I have to wear it tomorrow!” Pam exclaimed, once again the gravity of what she was doing falling on her. She had made out with her sister, let her finger her, and stripped for her, and all of this the day before her wedding. 

Penny got up from her chair and quickly closed the distance between her and Pam. Not wanting her too think too much about the big day. She let her hand slide up her leg and then gently teased Pam’s pussy. Enough to definitely get the juices flowing again but not enough to get Pam off. Pam squirmed under her touch wanting more, but unwilling to relent. Finally, Penny briefly kissed Pam on the lips before inserting two fingers into Pam again before pulling them out. Penny’s other hand roamed Pam’s backside. Pam moaned at the treatment knowing she was going to do whatever Penny asked.

She let her head fall and without a word moved over to her dress. She had tried it on twice before and had fallen in love with it at first sight but never expected to use it for this. She slipped it on, willing herself not to think about what she was doing. Penny had already seen her in it and knew she looked fantastic. Penny even motioned for her to put on her garter as well, and Pam dutifully complied feeling she might as well. 

While Pam was putting the dress Penny stealthily texted the man from earlier.

The white dress illuminated her beauty in so many ways. Her chest barely able to be contained and ample cleavage showing. Her butt causing a very noticeable and eye-catching curve in the back. Her legs, normally something she felt so self-conscious about were accentuated and sexier with the garter. Her face lit up when she caught herself in the mirror, before thoughts what she was doing started to come back to her.

Penny quickly moved behind her sister. One hand went up the front of the dress just massaging her thighs, the other around Pam’s waist pulling her close to Penny. Penny’s head fell back and to the side… Pam’s breath on her neck felt so good.

“You look so beautiful,” Penny said into Pam’s ear. Eventually Penny started to gently kiss her way up it. When she reached her cheek she gave it a kiss and then deliberately backed her head slightly away.

Pam slowly turned to face her sister, very aware of the situation. The hand now moving further and further up her leg, the other hand holding her tight, and those gorgeous lips inches away from hers. She gave into her desires, moving her face to meet their lips together. For a split second a grin appeared on Penny’s face as Pam moved in before letting her mouth finally truly explore Pam’s.

The sisters, now both fully committed and wanting this were locked into a passionate kiss. Penny’s hand was back to playing with Pam’s pussy and her other hand had moved up to her breasts. Groping through her dress, and managing to watch the scene in the mirror was incredibly arousing for Penny. Pam’s eyes were closed and her body was electric with pleasure, even with Penny only teasing her.

Penny ramped up her treatment, wanting Pam to want this as much as possible to make the next part as easy as she could. Pam was moaning and writhing under her sister’s touch, lost in her pleasure. Until a knock at the door broke her daze. First confusion, then fear over someone finding out what was happening inside. She broke the kiss, and started looking towards her sister, her eyes wide with panic.

“Don’t worry, I know who that is,” Penny said, trying to be as soothing as possible. For good measure she pushed her fingers into Pam for a few strokes to bring her back to her mindset from a few moments ago.

Penny broke their embrace and walked to the door before Pam could voice her concerns. She opened it and hurriedly ushered the visitor in. Just as Pam started to say something Penny shut the door, locking it behind her. Pam didn’t know what she was expecting but this definitely wasn’t it.

Before her stood a man, maybe in his mid-forties. Partly balding, slightly overweight, and otherwise nondescript. The sort of guy you gloss over because he doesn’t stand out and his unfashionable clothes completed his look.

“Who…?” Pam muttered, utterly confused and quite a bit turned off after the feelings she had just been through.

“This is Steve,” Penny said, flourishing her hands and arms towards Steve with way too much gusto all things considered. “And he is here to… solve all our problems.” Penny finished smiling at her explanation. 

She had told Steve they were friends that would be roleplaying as sisters having a fight that goes in a very different direction. That this would be Pam’s last chance as her wedding was the next day. Not wanting him to know they really were sisters for obvious reasons and explaining most of what would happen. This would allow him to go along with everything that was about to occur without thinking too much beyond his incredible luck.

“What do you mean?” Pam hissed, incensed that Penny had clearly been planning this and she had included some random stranger. She purposely looked anywhere but Steve unable to look anyone else in the eye after what she had just been doing.

“Well you already admitted it has been a while for you,” Penny said, a commanding tone in her voice. “And we both know how horny you are right now.” Penny finished. She closed the distance, again moving behind Pam. This time Pam struggled to brush her off, not know what Steve knew and unwilling to let someone else know what she and Penny had just been doing, even a stranger.

“Relax, he thinks we’re just friends,” Penny whispered in Pam’s ear before gently nibbling on her lobe. Pam still wanted to protest but as Penny’s hands started roaming again she felt herself melting under her sister’s touch. “Plus he has something I know you will get a lot of use out of tonight.” Penny whispered again into Pam’s ear, Penny’s excitement at what was to come was apparent.

Pam turned to her sister, trepidation filling her body at what Penny just said, hoping for more information. Instead Penny just kissed her again, and let her hand quickly roam back to her pussy. Pam’s mind went blank once again as arousal rushed through her body, wanting to forget everything and just give herself over to the pleasure.

While Pam was distracted, her eyes closed, Penny slowly moved them over to the bed. She gently eased Pam onto it, following her of course to ensure she was distracted and satisfied while she got her set up. She maneuvered Pam until she was almost on the edge of the bed, her head just inches from hanging off of it. Penny gestured Steve over and for him to get ready before her hands started to massage and play with Pam’s breasts through her dress. 

She broke her kiss with Pam, Pam’s head lifting to try and stay with her. Penny moved her head down Pam’s body, Pam still too out of it to realize what Penny was doing. Pam only realized when she felt Penny’s hot breath on her pussy. As she started to snap out of it and tell Penny she couldn’t Penny dove forward. Her tongue and lips expertly asserting their authority on Pam’s pussy. Pam let out a moan between a no and a yes. Not sure herself what she wanted at this point.

This was Steve’s cue, he had quietly dropped his pants and underwear while they were making it. Now he moved forward, in awe over the sight in front of him. Two incredibly hot woman making out, now one eating the other out and they wanted him to be a part of it. He laid his manhood over Pam’s face. Shock entered her mind, she had forgotten Steve had even been there, then there was the fact he just put his dick on her face. 

Once the shock wore off two things became immediately clear to Pam. Steve was solid as a rock and very well endowed. Covering what seemed like her entire face’s length and a pair of meaty balls resting against the top of her head. She had never complained about the size of the men she was with, but to be fair she had never had anything like this to compare it with. Just like Steve was mesmerized by what he was seeing, she also was.

“Wha…” Pam started to utter. Steve confusing what she was doing seized the opportunity to slip his cock into her mouth. Her voice stifled by the man meat slowly sliding into her mouth Pam had no idea what to do or what was going on. How did Penny know him, and is this what she wanted?

Penny heard muffled sounds from above and assumed all was going well. Pam tasted better than she ever imagined, a sweet unique flavor that fit her sister perfectly. She really wanted to just stay there forever pleasing and tasting her sister, but she wasn’t just here for that. She hadn’t forgiven Pam yet, and the whole purpose of the night was to fuel that. She begrudgingly started to lift her lips away from Pam’s succulent pussy, juices clinging between the two for the briefest moment.

Penny brought her head up further and looked down at her sister’s face. Steve was slowly pushing in and pulling a bit out at a time. A leisurely blowjob was all that she was witnessing at best, as Pam was still somewhat trying to speak. Well that just wouldn’t do was all Penny could think.

“Steve, remember what we talked about?” Penny asked, her voice oozing sexiness as she stroked Pam’s pussy below. Steve looked down at Pam, then up at Penny and nodded slowly, still surprised Pam was staying so much in character.

“Pam here has been a very bad girl,” Penny stated, using one hand to gently slap around Pam’s boobs to emphasize her point. “And bad girls need to be punished.” Penny finished giving Steve a look that said get on with it already. Steve was more than happy to oblige.

He slowly dragged his cock until just the head was barely dangling in Pam’s mouth. For her part she thought Penny had meant he was to pull out, but she was in for a shock. Without warning Steve rammed his cock into her mouth, pushing much further than he had gotten before. He then pulled it out again before shoving it back in. 

Over and over he fucked her face, and Pam still hadn’t the faintest clue that this was just the beginning. Still distinctly aware of Penny’s fingers inside her and the pleasure charging through her body Pam placed her hands on his legs just to brace herself. Resigned to her fate she even began to enjoy it, she had always taken a perverse pleasure in blowjobs and being dominated, and Steve here was doing both. She did all she could to let more and more of him down her throat, a sense of pride filling her when she managed to take every inch. Feeling his heavy balls smack against her forehead, a new and incredibly arousing experience.

Penny gave him a smile as if to say good job and got back to what she was doing. Her finger flicking out and making its way around her sister’s pussy. One hand pleasuring along with her tongue playing with Pam’s clit, the other back on her chest. Pam was at the whims of two very different people right now, one through their wicked tongue and pleasure, the one holding her in place and roughly taking her mouth. She relished both, and did what she could to accommodate them. Pushing her hips slightly to meet each stroke of Penny, and opening her throat all she could for Steve.

Steve was in heaven, a throat capable of taking all of his cock at once, a woman going down on her, and the woman whose throat he was fucking had a magnificent chest that he could watch heave faster and faster as they went. An orgasm was quickly approaching for both Pam and Steve and they both did what they could to speed up the process. 

Pam instead of bracing her hands, wrapped them around the other side of Steve’s legs helping him stroke faster. Pam also started to buck her hips harder, alerting Penny to what she wanted which prompted Penny to speed up her pleasuring. Steve took hold of Pam’s head to gain better leverage and he was now truly face fucking Pam and she loved it. Almost in sync Pam and Steve’s body erupted with pleasure, both in the throes of quite possibly the most erotically charged orgasms of their lives.

A strange man was fucking her throat, while her sister was eating her out, and yet Pam was in the throes of an incredible orgasm. Pleasure charging through her body as everything from the taboo nature, the rough treatment, and the situation she was in adding onto making it that much more powerful. The sight of Pam cumming and the sensation of fucking her throat was enough to push Steve over the edge. He also came, shooting his load directly into Pam’s throat. She was vaguely aware of rope after rope being deposited in her mouth, as he produced so much it started to dribble out. Drips falling out into her face, eyes and hair.

As Pam recovered she did all she could to make herself focus on the now. Thinking about what she had just done and what it possibly meant, hurt her too much. Steve was recovering himself, letting his cock slide out of her mouth with a loud plop. He moved over and steadied himself on the bed, partially drained from that incredible experience. Penny sighed and took one last long lick, knowing she would have to lead both of them again if she wanted anything done. She hopped up off and the bed and stared down at the mostly dazed Pam with a look Pam couldn’t decipher.

“Aww did you think that was it?” Penny asked, sarcasm evident in her voice. “You’ve been way too bad of a girl and that was hardly a punishment.” Penny finished, a bit of menace creeping into her voice.

“O... ok…” Pam said, not really sure what she was agreeing to, but too out of it to think straight. Pam felt her body being shifted around. Her legs were now dangling off the bed while her head was softly laying against it. Penny motioned impatiently for Steve to hurry up, wanting to start this while Pam was still out of it; not that it mattered much. At this point Pam would do whatever she asked, no matter how it made her feel.

Steve positioned himself over the still motionless Pam, her thoughts elsewhere not aware of much going on. Penny was kneeling beside her sister, wanting to see her face once she realized what was happening. Steve lined his cock up, and it was rapidly becoming hard as a rock again getting those two beauties back into his sight. He stepped forward, sliding his cock up and down Pam’s dripping pussy. It took at least a second for her brain to register what was happening. Her eyes shot open in shock.

It was the day before her wedding, she was marrying the man she loved, and yet here she was; her sister had just brought her to orgasm while a stranger fucked her throat with his cock, before depositing his load directly into her mouth. She shouldn’t be surprised by this, but still managed to be. As she struggled to lift her body up and say something, she felt Penny pin her down and Penny’s tender lips once again touch her own. Her muffled words were not heard by either, and Steve took it all to mean everything was good and proceeded forward.

He pushed forward, finding access quite easy, as her natural lubricants helped him slide right in. Pam knew she wanted this to stop, knew she had to stop it, but she didn’t. She knew it was so wrong, but she couldn’t help how good it all felt. As Penny’s hands moved down to once again massage her breasts Pam felt herself once again melting under her touch, incapable of stopping Penny’s hands and not, deep down, wanting to stop them.

Despite his appearance Steve seemed to have quite a lot of stamina and from the start wasn’t going gentle. Long strokes in and out, he was simply ramming into her as hard and as fast as he could. She had gotten used to this with some of her loser boyfriends but hadn’t experienced it for quite a while. In some ways she had missed it and having a large throbbing cock treating her like just a fuck hole felt somehow refreshing to Pam. Pam felt Penny’s lips leave her as her sister moved her head beside her own.

“You like being treated like a whore don’t you?” Penny asked, the answer apparent in how Pam’s body was responding and all she allowed to happen. Still Pam’s defiance rose up, always at the worst of times and never having much effect. She shook her head, unwilling to look at her sister, or her lower half that was currently being manhandled by a stranger. Penny gave Pam’s face an almost playful smack. “Don’t you?” Penny asked again, this time her voice more commanding. Pam nodded mutely.

“Say it,” Penny commanded, her lips now kissing up Pam’s neck and gently biting her ear.

“I’m a whore,” Pam said meekly barely louder than a whisper.

“Louder!” Penny commanded, roughly squeezing Pam’s breasts as she did

“I’m a whore!” Pam pretty much shouted before clapping a hand over her mouth praying no one heard her. This provoked Steve to go even faster and rougher. Pam’s body was flopping with each thrust, and her tits popped out of her dress. 

Penny watched with a smirk on her face as her sister’s jugs, those that she had fantasized about for so long were now hers for whatever she wanted. She brought her mouth down to them and sucked and licked them to her hearts content. Her sister, moaning from her dual treatment, and yelping briefly when Penny nibbled on her nipples felt the familiar tingling in her loins. Her second orgasm came swiftly and powerfully, pleasure coursing through her as the other two continued to use her body for their desires. 

Eventually Penny felt Pam was getting too used to the situation and didn’t want that. This was a punishment, or at least something to change how Pam got treated and treated her.

“Stop,” Penny demanded of Steve. Despite the incredible feeling and the fact that he was balls deep in a beautiful woman something about Penny’s command made him not want to cross her. He pulled out, Pam mewling as he did, feeling empty all of a sudden.

“Lay on the bed,” Penny ordered Steve, and he complied, his throbbing erection pointing straight up almost humorously wobbling as he got settled. Instead of commanding Pam to do anything Penny simply grabbed her, dragging her up until she was sitting beside Steve. From there Penny practically picked her up and hovered her right over Steve.

Pam knew what Penny wanted her to do. Hell she wanted to do it herself, but some part of her was holding her back. She would be making the move; this would be on her. Before Pam could think too long Penny brought her hand down abruptly on Pam’s ass giving her a sharp spank. Pam gave a yelp and felt her body move down, her body impaling itself on Steve’s girth until she finally felt her thighs and body press against his.

“Ride him, cowgirl!” Penny said, all in a mock southern accent ending it with another spank. Pam again reacted, bouncing up slightly before plopping back down again. Penny continued this over and over, Pam riding harder and faster with each spank until Penny was satisfied with her performance. 

Eventually Penny backed off, moving farther and farther away just taking the picture in. Her holier than thou sister was mindlessly riding a stranger’s massive cock in her wedding dress while her sister watched gleefully. Her hair and tits swinging around wildly as she, with abandon, rode Steve. Her plump ass jiggling with each drop, her stamina never a problem. 

She felt weightless as each stroke brought his man meat deep into her, bouncing against her cervix. Orgasm after orgasm hit her, seemingly never stopping, she held one hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming too loud. Penny sat in a chair watching the view, hiking her skirt up so she could start playing with herself while she watched. Steve held on to Pam’s legs keeping both himself and her from falling over or stopping, each thrust by Pam was met with a small one by him as well.

Steve was getting closer and closer, luckily for Penny she noticed. She had something else, something special in mind. She sprang into action quickly pulling the two apart the best she could, both struggling somewhat to stay fucking. She pulled and commanded Steve to stand beside the bed, then practically dragged Pam until she was kneeling in front of him. One gesture at Steve and Pam was almost positive she knew what to do, without a word she crawled forward briefly until she was in front of him before beginning. 

Both of Pam’s hands were wrapped around his cock stroking up and down while giving occasional words of encouragement. No more thoughts, her body and mind totally given into the degrading act she knew was coming. For the second time that night Steve felt himself cumming, and this time he had the opportunity to blast off directly onto Pam’s pretty face. Blast off he did, erupting with a guttural moan as thick, gooey ropes of cum were shot right onto her face. Even though it was his second time that night he didn’t seem to be lacking much as he kept on shooting for what felt like forever to Pam.

Pam closed her eyes and continued stroking letting her face be covered by another man’s cum. Penny not wanting to waste this opportunity whipped out her phone. Snapping a few photos with her stroking Steve, and then once he finally finished she pushed him back. Steve obliged, knees weak from the load he had just dropped onto Pam. Penny then snapped a few shots of the aftermath.

“Can you give us a smile,” Penny asked, smiling herself when Pam did. Snapping a few more shots. Making sure they were as perfect as she hoped, Penny put her phone away before either noticed. The shots were incredible her sister’s face covered, a wry smile appearing behind a cum mask, her eyes closed in bliss, all made a perfect picture for Penny. Penny let them both recover briefly before springing the next step of her plan into action.

“Alright big guy, that’s all for you tonight,” Penny said, patting Steve on the back for a job well done and hoping he would hurry out. Completely spent, and not wanting to ruin the moment Steve was more than happy to oblige. He gingerly got dressed and left without a word while Pam was slumped against the bed, still recovering and Penny was looking down at her sister with renewed lust.

“We need to get you cleaned up,” Penny exclaimed, a false cheeriness to her voice that Pam wasn’t aware enough to pick up on. Pam wanted to just lie there and get her energy back but her sister grabbed her arm and pulled her up, dragging her towards the bathroom. The room and bathroom were nice, not as nice as the honeymoon suite she would be in tomorrow, but it had a good roomy shower and a glass door that didn’t conceal much. Pam grumbled complaints under her breath as her sister pushed her towards the bathroom. 

“You need to take your dress off,” Penny commanded. Pam, too spent to argue, started to take it off, not noticing that Penny was also undressing nor that she had brought something with her to the bathroom besides Pam. 

When Pam was finished she moved into the shower and started to close the door. Penny jammed her hand in, catching it before it closed. Pam didn’t even look back, her face was covered in cum and at this point there was no telling what Penny was up to. Penny turned the shower on, briefly calibrating it to a reasonable temperature then took the sprayer off the hook and started cleaning off Pam’s face. Cum mixed with water started to slowly drip off her face, some plopping onto her body before slowly dripping off there as well. Globs hit the floor with a sound Pam would never forget, each one making her realize just how much cum she had been covered in.

Finally, when she felt it was all gone she took her hands and started to wipe her face, wanting every bit of it gone now that it was over. As she finished she opened her eyes, giving herself a brief time to adjust and shielding them from the spray of the water that Penny had now placed back onto the wall. She blinked a few times and look around, stopping when she noticed her nude sister. 

She hadn’t seen her naked in years and now her lithe body was on display, her eyes traveling up and down it. Admiring it, until she noticed something glaring on her sister. She was wearing a pink strap on. It took a few moments to figure out what it was, and before she could say or ask anything Penny interrupted her thoughts.

“You like?” Penny asked almost coyly, stroking it with one hand while she asked. It wasn’t overly large, smaller then Steve’s but a bit bigger then what she was used to.

“What are you going to do with that?” Pam asked, feeling dumb as she did, assuming she knew the answer.

“I’m going to take what’s mine,” Penny replied, an ominous hint to her vague reply. Neither of which Pam understood or picked up on. Penny closed the gap between them and once again kissed her sister, making out with her under the spray of water adding another erotic charge to the situation. Pam replied enthusiastically now, all inhibitions gone, her own hands exploring her sister’s body while Penny did the same.

Penny maneuvered her sister until she was gently pressed against the door. From there she broke their kiss, and quickly spun her sister around before pinning her against the door. With her other hand she took her strap on and slid it up and down Pam’s pussy, earning a soft moan with each pass; coating the phallus in a creamy coating of Pam’s pussy juice. 

“Just put it in,” Pam whined, the wanton slut already wanting more cock. She looked at her sister who grinned widely at her. She slid it over it for one more pass before continuing on until it was pressed against Pam’s asshole. Pam’s eyes widened, not expecting or being prepared for this. 

Before she could voice her concerns Penny pushed forward, the water and pussy juices acting as a lubricant to help push the cock in. Pam now let out a loud moan at the new sensation, her asshole expanding and allowing Penny more and more access. She pumped in further and further, surprised at how easy she got in as she was certain her sister was a virgin back here.

“Looks like I’m not your first, you slut,” Penny jokingly chided, almost wishing she had been but liking the easier access. She pushed further and further Pam squirming as she continued but doing nothing to stop her until she felt her hips met Pam’s ass. 

She took a few slow deliberate strokes in and out, Pam’s breathing getting quicker as she did. Penny marveled at the sight of her cock stretching and pushing into her sister’s anus. Her pace speeding up slightly with each stroke, until she really started fucking her. Pam pushed her ass back a bit as Penny stroked in as well to increase the speed, which only spurred Penny on more. Her sister didn’t care anymore, pleasure was her only concern and Penny was happy to comply.

Penny started to fuck her with most of what she could, nearly full strokes out before slamming back in; her small frame still able to provide a lot of speed and pressure. The cock probing her ass was the second sensation that night for Pam to quickly learn to enjoy, her body reacting strongly to the treatment; her moans getting louder as her sister fucked her harder and harder.

“Whose ass is this?” Penny demanded suddenly into Pam’s ear, pushing the strap on completely in and stopping there before asking Pam. 

“It’s yours! My ass is yours!” Pam shrieked over the sound of the shower not wanting Penny to stop. Penny grinned at her sister briefly before deciding she wanted to taste her lips again. As she did she started to once again ruthlessly hammer her fake cock as fast as she could in and out of her sister’s asshole.

The small nub on the other end of the strap on slowly titillated Penny as she fucked Pam. Both of them drawing neared and nearer to an orgasm as Penny seemed to never run out of steam. A firm grip on Pam’s luscious hips let her fuck Pam without reserve. The feeling of Pam’s ample backside smacking against her when she rammed her strap on fully into her was incredibly satisfying. 

Penny broke their kiss, and, lifting one hand pressed Pam’s face into the glass door as she fucked her. Enjoying the sight of her sister completely at her mercy, with pleasure written all over her face, Penny continued to pleasure them both. This quickly led both woman closer and closer to cumming until they both erupted. Quivers running through Penny’s body while Pam slumped against the door, her legs weak from cumming for, what felt like, the tenth time that night.

Finally, as they both came down, Penny stumbled backwards the strap-on coming out with a loud pop from Pam’s backside. Penny washed herself down quickly, before stepping out of the shower without saying another word. She toweled off and dressed quickly as well. Wanting to leave her sister before she could say a word. Wanting to leave her alone with her thoughts, the final punishment. She left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her, still hearing the shower running. A smirk across her face.


End file.
